Blog użytkownika:Blichacz/Trailer Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - moje przemyślenia.
Tia, zazwyczaj staram się nie pisać takich wpisów, bo inni są od tego lepsi. Ale teraz... Coś mnie pchnęło by to zrobić. Jak wiecie, Scott postanowił z nas sobie zażartować, i zamiast w ten weekend wydał Trailer dzisiaj. Zaskoczył mnie, nie powiem. A owy Trailer jest tutaj. thumb|right|335 px|Trailer No i jestem... Zaskoczony. Pierwsza moja reakcja to ,,Helena, mam zawał !". Przy czym... Ja prawie faktycznie dostałem zawału. Naprawdę. Po obejrzeniu Trailera miałem drgawki przez dwadzieścia minut ( Byłem wtedy na czacie, Adept Dark mechanicum świadkiem ). To jest creepy !!! Scott, coś ty odje*ał ?!? Boże... Ja... Ja jestem już przekonany, że gra to nie będzie zwykły ,,point'n'click". Wiedziałem to przed tym, ale myślałem, że mogę się mylić. Też Adpet miał racje - z tym, że animatroniki będą się poruszać w polu widzenia. To co mnie zastanawia, to to, dlaczego jesteśmy jakimś dzieckiem ? Czyj to dom ? Czy to jest jeden wielki koszmar ? Czy cała seria to tak naprawdę czyiś koszmar ? Kim jesteśmy ? A jeśli jesteśmy już małolatem, to dlaczego animatroniki starają się nas zabić ? Więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi... Zastanawiające jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy - animatroniki. Na Trailerze widzieliśmy Jumpscare Bonnie'go ( ZAWAŁ ! ). Prócz tego widzieliśmy go przemieszczającego się. Dało się też dostrzec Chicę, Plushtrapa, jakieś małe wersje Freddy'ego ( Co to jest ?!? ) oraz Foxy'ego w szafie. Nie widzieliśmy tam tylko FredBear'a. Dlaczego ? Dlaczego Scott pominął tego animatrona ? Co on chce przed nami ukryć ? Czy jest dla niego jakieś specjalne miejsce ? Coś mi tu z nim nie pasi... Mamy przeje*ane. Jak w ruskim czołgu ;-; Dobra dobra, ale animatroniki przecież chcą chronić dzieci a nie... One już nie mają dusz dzieci. Zostały uwolnione. Teraz to są tylko roboty, które chcą jednego - zabijać... A Plushtrap... O kur*a... To teraz przejdźmy do analizy gameplay'u. Dało się tam zobaczyć standard z pierwszych dwóch części serii - zamykanie drzwi i latarkę. Tym razem to jest jednak dość inne. Drzwi są drewniane i trzeba je zamykać ręcznie. Nie mam pewnośći, czy animatroniki mogą je otwierać, czy mogą się jakoś prześlizgnąć, ale na pewno nie będzie tak łatwo. Latarka - nie wiem jaka będzie pojemność baterii, ale na pewno będzie za mała. Jak zawsze. Nowościom jest natomiast szafa. Chyba każdy pamięta czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy bał się, że z jego szafki z ubraniami wyskoczy potwór. W Trailerze dało się zobaczyć, że potwory są w szafie. A dokładniej Nightmare Foxy. Ech... Moja reakcja była podobna jak na Balloon Boy'a w wentylacji - A kysz szatanie, a kysz ! Ale dobrze, Scott wykorzystuje strachy z dzieciństwa każdego dzieciaka. Nie mówcie mi, że żaden z was się niczego nie bał jak był smarkaczem. Inną rzeczą, był Plushtrap. Dalej nie mam pojęcia jaką rolę będzie odgrywał. Najprawdopodobniej, będzie działał na zasadzie marionetki z drugiej części. Musisz sprawdzać co z nim jest, inaczej... Ech... Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką dostrzegłem, są małe wersje Freddy'ego. Prawdopodobnie będzie to wyglądało tak - Freddy po każdej nieudanej próbie dostania się do naszego biura, będzie ,,wypuszczał" z siebie mniejsze wersje, które będą chciały nas zabić. Albo... On się będzie rozkładał na części i każda z nich przemknie do biura i jak już będzie z powrotem cały to... O Jezusie... Teorii spiskowych więcej niż przy Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain. Dobra, to koniec moich przemyśleń. Dajcie znać co o tym sądzicie. Cześć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach